


stop and stare

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora is supposed to be madly in love with Phillip, so why can't she stop thinking about Mulan walking away from her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop and stare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/gifts).



Aurora doesn't understand. 

“What's wrong love?” Phillip asks. “What should make you smile once more?” 

“Kiss me,” she says, and he does with a grin. But Aurora's lips don't lift- Philip's true love had awoken her from a cursed slumber, she had fought evil itself with Mulan to bring him back, and yet… his kiss didn't ignite her to action, didn't make her swoon. 

Phillip's smile is gone, and she realizes belatedly she hadn't responded much, had frozen with her new discovery. 

“You don't love me,” he accuses, and that at least she knows is false. 

“Dear Phillip,” she says, clasping his hands. “I do, I love and trust you as my closest friend.”

“But not your lover,” he observes.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know until...” Aurora drifts off, and Phillip finishes for her, “Until you met Mulan.” 

Phillip laughs, not bitter but not quite sincere. “I told you she is a remarkable woman, I cannot begrudge her your heart.” 

“Good,” Aurora says, meeting his eyes straight on. “Because if anything is rarer than true love, it's true love between friends- I should hate to lose you.” 

“You have nothing to fear, I will be here when you bring her home.” 

.

It takes Aurora a week and a half to track down the Merry Men. And truth be told, after four fruitless days of trying to track how Mulan taught her, she gave up and asked around the nearest inn. Even if she had to escape in the night to evade two thieves, it was well worth heading in the right direction. 

When she finally finds them, she breathes, “Mulan,” half amazement and half joy. Her warrior is still in one piece, no worse for wear, and stunning as always. 

Mulan hears her somehow, a flicker of shock passing over her face, and then they're hugging, and Aurora cares not for Mulan's new companions or what her court might think. 

“What are you doing here?” Mulan asks, her eyes shining. 

“I didn't want you to leave. Mulan, I love you.” 

Mulan's fingers brush up to her face, as if she's checking her realness. “I love you too.”


End file.
